Second Chances
by xoperfection
Summary: After 4 and a half years, Troy leaves Gabriella because she is pregnant with his son. After 3 years, they run into each other. Will Troy ever meet his son? Will they ever be together again? Find out!


This is my first twoshot. It was going to be a one shot, but then I realized as I was writing, it was getting a tad bit too long. I'm splitting it into two parts. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy mommy!" A three year old boy yelling as he ran towards me as I picked him up after day-care.

"Mommy is right here, sweetheart." I said while hugging him.

Lucas Bolton, born on June 5, 2009, is my pride and joy. I love him to death! He has bright blue eyes, and blonde hair. He is the exact replica of his father. You can tell he is going to be a ladies man when he's older. Luc is also very into sports, especially basketball, just like his father. Not only is interested in sports, but he is one smart kid. The things he says as a three year old just amazes me, even his vocabulary. If you're wondering who his dad is, Troy Bolton, well, let's just say he wasn't very happy when I told him about my pregnancy.

_As I walked out of my law class at UCLA, I saw my boyfriend of 4 and a half years, Troy, waiting for me at his Audi. My smile grew bigger as I walked closer to him. When I reached him, we hugged and he kissed my forehead. _

"_How was class, babe?" He asked while running his hand through my hair. _

"_It was alright. Boring Lecture. I'm just excited to finish and graduate." I said excitedly "How was practice?"_

_You're all probably wondering what I mean by practice, practice as in UCLA's practice or NBA practice. Well, of course it's the NBA practice. In Troy's 3__rd__ year at UCLA, he was scouted by a NBA representative for the Lakers at his provincial champion basketball game. When the scout approached him, he asked Troy if he was interested in trying out for the Lakers, and of course, Troy immediately said yes. Afterwards, he came running towards me and told me the good news. I couldn't help but scream and jump for him. Once Troy did the tryouts for the Lakers, a month and a half later, he received a phone call from the Lakers coach and offered him a spot on the team. Troy of course said yes, and I would be there with him every step of the way. We celebrated that night. We went out to dinner, watched a movie and took a romantic walk on the beach. _

"_It was alright."_

"_Just alright?"_

"_Yeah. We did a lot of suicides. Not my type of practice."_

"_I'm sure it couldn't have been that. And plus, it's been a year and a half since you've been on the team and you've done plenty of suicides between that time frame." _

"_O shush babe!" He said while laughing and poking my side. "Come on, let's go home." _

_While living out here in LA, we first stayed in res at UCLA for about 2 years. After that, we both bought an apartment to share together. We figured that we were ready to live together. And it was the best decision ever. When Troy didn't have practice at UCLA, we spent most of our time together. Also, we usually had the gang, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, and Zeke over. Yes, we are all still good friends. Everyone attends UCLA. We didn't plan it this way, but at the end of the day, we each made our own decision and ended up at the same place. I think it ended up better. Because now, we are all closer than we were in high school. _

_I ended up deciding to take 5 years to graduate while Troy took four years. He was at UCLA for business, marketing. After Troy got drafted during his 3__rd__ year, he found it was difficult to balance that and his school. So, he decided he wanted to graduate as soon as possible. It was a lot of work for him, but he managed to graduate with a 3.8 GPA. _

_Soon, a year passed by, and it was my turn to graduate. I ended up graduating with a perfect 4.0 GPA. I couldn't be happier. I spent my day with my family, friends, and Troy's family. After the ceremony, we all went out that night for dinner at an Italian restaurant._

"_So, Gabs, do you have a job now that you graduated?" Jack asked._

"_Not yet, I've been looking. But no one has called me back yet. And most of them wanted me to graduate first. So who knows, I'm hoping for a phone call pretty soon."_

"_Well, Gabi, you're super smart. There is going to be more than one phone call for you." Taylor said to me. _

_And let me tell you, Taylor was right! A month later I got a call from LA's Corporate Law Firm, the biggest law firm in LA. I was super excited. Two weeks later, I went for the interview. And after 2 and half weeks, they offered me a position at their firm. I of course said yes and told Troy right away! He was very happy and proud of me. We went to dinner that night. After dinner we came home and made love. It was so passionate, and we got into it so quickly that protection was the last thing on our mind. And it didn't occur to us. Until, I realized I was late for my period. I immediately told Sharpay and Taylor. They went to the store and bought me a whole bunch of tests. After doing the tests, all of them showed positive. I was pregnant. I have never been so scared in my life. I didn't know what to tell Troy. We are still so young and just getting into our careers. He definitely told me he was not ready for a baby at this point. I figured I had to tell him soon. One day after basketball practice, Troy came home and I was sitting on the couch drinking some tea. I didn't even realize Troy came home until he sat down by me and kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Hey babe." He said while hugging me from the side. _

"_Hi." I said quietly. _

"_What's wrong, you're so quiet." He said looking at me worried._

"_I need to tell you something important" I said while fiddling with my fingers._

"_Well, then please tell me. You're worrying me." _

"_I'm-I'm" I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out. _

"_Brie, please just tell me. You're scaring me." He said while holding my hand tightly. _

"_I'm pregnant." I said quietly while looking at the ground. _

"_What, Brie. How, when?" He looked me surprised. _

"_I took a whole bunch of tests a couple of weeks ago with Sharpay and Taylor. I didn't know how to tell you." _

"_I'm sorry, Brie." With that, he walked out of the door. From that point on, I cried. I knew he didn't want the baby. And I was right. When he came home that night we sat down and talked. He decided he wasn't ready to become a father and didn't want to be apart of the baby's life. After our talk, he went straight to our room and packed his stuff and left after saying a goodbye. No hug. No kiss. I broke down when he closed the door. I just lost the love of my life because he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life. I couldn't believe it. From that point on, it was just me and the baby. I went with Sharpay to find out the baby's gender and it was a little boy. I couldn't believe. He is going to be a replica of Troy. I just wished Troy was here with me for this. It's scary going through pregnancy alone without your significant other. But I'm fortunate to have my parents, and the gang. They may not be happy with Troy's decision, especially Chad. But they can't control his life. Nine months later, I gave birth to Lucas Alexander Bolton. Even though Troy didn't want to be a part of the baby's life, I still gave Lucas Troy's last and middle name. It wouldn't have felt right. My mom stayed with for the first year after Lucas's birth to help me out a little. I was very lucky and my work told me to take as much time as I needed off. When Lucas turned two and half, I decided to put him through daycare, so I could go back to work. I got paid so much that I only needed to work 9-4 and I still had the evening with Luc. I still couldn't help but wonder if Troy knew about his baby boy who was an exact replica of him. Chad may have told him since he was also drafted to the Lakers after he graduated. But who knows. Ever since we finished school, we don't hang out as much anymore. We were all so busy with our new lives._

"So sweetie, how was daycare?" I asked while getting into my Audi

"It was so fun mom! We painted pictures, played with blocks and made sand castles." He squealed.

"That's great, Luc. I'm glad you had fun"

"Mommy, where are we" He asked as I parked on Sharpay's driveway.

"We are at Aunt Sharpay's house." I said while getting out of the car and helping Luc out. Once Luc was on the ground, he immediately ran to the door and start banging on the door until Sharpay opened the door.

"How is my little Luc?" Sharpay exclaimed while picking him up and spinning him. Luc kept giggling while Sharpay was doing so.

"Last time I checked, I was the one who pushed him out." I said while walking towards the door.

"Hey Gabs, how was your day?" She asked while giving me a hug.

"It was good. Work just keeps getting better and better."

"Well, come in, Zeke is just making dinner."

When we walked into her house, I couldn't help but notice a magazine on her coffee table. It was a magazine about Troy. To this day, I still miss him. I have not talked to him since the day he left the apartment. I've been on dates with a few guys here and there. But when I tell them that I have a son, they just seem to call it off after that. I soon gave up and just focused on my number guy, Luc.

"Oh, sorry about that Gabs." Sharpay said to me while taking the magazine away.

"It's fine Shar." I said quietly.

"Still gets to you huh?"

"It's hard. I still go everyday thinking if he knows about Luc or not."

"Does Luc know about Troy?" She asked me intently.

"Yeah, I showed him a picture, and told him what his daddy does for a living. You should have seen his face Shar, he was so ecstatic that his dad is a famous basketball player and he told me he wanted to be just like him." I said while tearing up.

"Awe, girl. Come here!" She said while hugging me. "Things are going to turn around. You are one smart lady with a high paying job, you're going to find someone fabulous." I laughed when Sharpay said fabulous since she is the only person who gets away with that word. As we continued talking, Zeke came into the living area carrying Luc who had a cookie in his hand.

"And who gave you that cookie, mister." I asked Luc.

"Uncle Zeke!" He said giggling.

"Hay now, you were not supposed to tell your mom that. Now I'll be in trouble." Zeke said while still holding Luc.

"Too bad." Luc said while finishing his cookie. We all laughed at Luc. The gang loves him, which makes it easier on me if I have to go away for work, because they are willing to look after him while I'm gone.

"Well, dinner is ready guys." He said taking Luc back to the kitchen.

After eating dinner and talking for a little bit longer, Luc and I went home. After we arrived at our home, I put Luc to bed right away. After Troy moved out of the apartment, I stayed there for about 2 more months before selling it because it just held too many memories for me. After I got it sold, I spilt the money and wrote a cheque for Troy. I gave it to his parents since I knew he wouldn't want to see me. About three weeks later, my dad came to my house and gave the same cheque back. He told me that Troy's parents told him that Troy didn't want the money and wanted Gabriella to keep it. So, I just cashed it into a separate account at my bank and left it there. I knew Troy still played for the Lakers because when I'm flipping through the channels sometimes, I would his game and Luc would scream for his dad. Even through Troy and I aren't together anymore, I was still happy for him.

***TROY'S POV**

After a tough practice, I went to the change rooms and went straight to the shower. It's been four years since I've been on the Lakers and I love every minute of it. And mainly because my best friend Chad got drafted onto the team as well, it seemed like high school again with us. Of course, we have grown up but Chad is still Chad. He still can be so dumb. I don't know how Taylor puts up with him at times.

"Hey man." Chad said as I was changing into my clothes.

"Hey, good practice."

"Same to you. Want to come over for dinner after this?" He asked nicely.

"It's okay man. You go home to your girl." I said while a little sad since I haven't had anyone to go home for in years. I had a girlfriend for about a year, but we broke it off. Something wasn't right. And now, I'm just focusing on my basketball career.

"You know, he looks exactly like you." Chad said, referring to Luc, my son. Chad told me all about him after Gabriella gave birth to him. It's been years since I have seen her.

"Can we not talk about this?" I demanded.

"You always say that! I know you are thinking about them every day. I've known you since pre-school, Troy. Why can't you just admit it? You miss her, and you want to meet Luc. I know you do Troy." Chad said, well, he was close to yelling.

"It's my life Chad, I can whatever I want. And you want to me admit? Fine! I miss her like crazy. I want to meet _my_ son, I want to know everything about him. If he likes basketball, or if he has the brains like his mother. Chad, you have no idea what I have been going through for the past 3 years. I go everyday wondering if Gabriella has even talked about me to Luc. I go everyday wondering if she will take me back and let me be a part of Luc's life. I regret telling her that I didn't want to be a part of Luc's life, I feel awful about it and it kills me every day knowing I did that to her. It kills me that I couldn't be with her throughout her pregnancy, or that I couldn't be by her side holding her hand when she gave birth. It kills me that I never met him or held him in my arms. It kills me that he only gets to say mommy. I wanted to be there when he took his first step, when he said his first word. I want to be able to teach him basketball and every other sport. I regretted everything after you told me about Luc, Chad." I practically yelled while tears were rolling down my face

"Why didn't you do anything?" Chad asked me quietly.

"Because if I did, she wouldn't have taken me back. She hates me Chad." I yelled.

"How do you know she even hates you?"

"You should have seen the look in her face when I left the apartment that day. It still runs through my head."

"Then why don't you try to get her back?"

"I just told you Chad. And plus, she probably won't take me back."

"Have you even tried to do anything, Troy?" Chad yelled. "You just said the key word. Probably. Maybe if you tried something, then she knows that you want her back and maybe will give you a second chance! You can't just sit there and not do anything, Troy. You need to do something! You never know until you try." By this, Chad was already fuming and he seem like he was pissed at me. After five minutes of silence, I finally said something.

"You enjoy your dinner tonight with Taylor. I'm going home. See you tomorrow at the gym." I said quietly while walking towards the door.

"Troy," I turned around to look at him. "Just know I'm not pissed at you. I care about you; I want you to be happy again."

"I know, thanks man." With that I left. When I got home, I made some dinner and watched some TV. After watching for 30 minutes, I decided to go for a walk at a park. While walking, I couldn't help but notice a brunette sitting on the grass reading. She reminded me of Gabriella. Wait a minute, that is Gabriella! I stood there for five minutes debating if I should go up and say something. Then, the conversation I had with Chad today popped up in my head. _You never know until you try. _I figured I might as go and give it a shot. I walked towards her slowly.

"Brie." I said quietly. She looked up at me, with wide eyes, shocked.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" She asked while closing her book and getting up to leave.

"I was walking and I just saw you sitting here reading quietly." I said hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Um. I-I have to go." She said quickly and walking away, but not before I grabbed her arm lightly.

"Brie, please. I'm so sorry for everything. Can we just talk?" I pleaded. She didn't even reply to me. She just walked away. While doing so, a tear rolled down my cheek. I realized that now I started trying, I couldn't stop here. This made me realize I still love her and I want her back. Gabriella has not changed. If anything, she has gotten prettier over the years. Her body doesn't even look like she had a baby.

***GABRELLA'S POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Troy. After all these years, I didn't expect to run into him anytime soon. When he asked to talk, I just couldn't. Not after what he did to me. Hence why I walked away from him so quickly. I want to give him another chance. Luc needs his father. But, how will I know if Troy will stay around this time? Two days later, I left Luc with my parents, and I went to go meet up with Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey girl," Taylor said as I arrived at Starbucks. "What's up? You seem distracted."

"I saw Troy the other day." I said while looking down at my hands.

"What?" Sharpay said nearly choking on her drink. "How, where?"

"At the park by my house. I was reading and I guess he was around. He came up to me and asked if he could talk to me. But I walked away and didn't give him a chance. I just couldn't. It's so hard to see him after all these years." I said while tearing up.

"Gabi, it's okay. That's natural." Sharpay said reassuring me. "He should know that you can't just start talking to right away all of a sudden. He has to give you time."

"If he's smart, then yeah, he should know."

"Gabs, I've hung out with Troy a few times, and he doesn't seem like the same guy he was before since you guys haven't been together. I'm sure he misses you just as much." Taylor said to me while taking a bit of her cookie.

"I miss him."

"I've been waiting for those words. I'm so happy you said it!" Sharpay said while hugging me.

"Things will turn around Gabs. I know it will." Taylor said reassuringly. "On the bright side, Chad gave me five tickets for their NBA finals which are in about a month and a half. I was wondering if you two wanted to come, and Zeke as well, Shar." Taylor said trying to lighten up the mood. **(A/N: I have no idea how the NBA works, I'm not exactly a fan of basketball. So, I'm just going to do this because it works with the story. Sorry!)**

"I would love to come, Tay! Thank you! And Zeke will definitely say yes."

"I'm not sure guys."

"Come on Gabi, please?" Sharpay pleaded "You have to go out and do something fun for once. It's been a while you have gone out."

"But what about Luc?"

"He can come with us. I have more than enough tickerts." Taylor said. "I know you're trying every excuse because you don't want to see Troy. Just come to the game, and have some fun."

"Okay, fine. I will." I said giving in.

"I can't wait. This is going to be so fun! I hope they win the championship." Sharpay exclaimed

After talking for a few more minutes, I went to pick up Luc and we went for dinner at a little restaurant. We ate, and he told me about his day. After many laughs, we left for home. I put him to bed right away.

***TROY'S POV**

"I saw her the other day." I said quietly while we were at the gym working out.

"Who did you see?" Chad responded confused.

"Gabriella."

"As in Montez?" Chad said almost slamming the weights down, shocked.

"Yeah, she's as beautiful as ever still. I miss her. I wanted to hold her when I saw her."

"Did you do anything when you saw her?"

"Yeah. I went up to her. And she asked what I was doing, and I asked if we could talk. But she walked away without a word. I don't know why I asked if we could talk. I knew it was too soon to ask."

"Just take it day by day." Chad said while we walked over to the treadmill to finish our workout.

After working out, I stopped by Jamba to get a smoothie before going home. When I was waiting in line, I heard someone come in. Turns out that someone was Gabriella. I didn't say hi, instead I just gave her a small smile, as she did the same back to me. I have to admit, it was kind of awkward standing by each other and being able to talk to each other. But I just wanted to give her time.

"Look, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving so quickly the other day at the park, I was just shocked and a loss at words."

"It's alright, Gabriella." I said before telling the worker what I wanted. "Are you here to get a mango mantra?" I asked wanting to pay for her drink.

"Troy, it's fine. I got it." She said trying to stop me.

"And a mango mantra please." I said to the worker.

"You didn't have to Troy." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do." I said with a smile. "Are you busy right now?" she shook her head. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit and catch up for a little bit. You don't have to though."

"Yeah, I have time." She said after thinking about it for a bit. I don't blame her if she didn't want to.

"So, are you still at LA Corporate Law Firm?" I asked while taking a seat at a nearby table.

"Yeah, and I'm enjoying every minute of it. I'm surprised you remembered."

"Why would I forget?" I asked confused.

"Because it's been years since we've talked."

"Just because it's been years, doesn't mean I forgot anything about you." I said quietly while avoiding eye contact.

I could tell she didn't know what to say to that since she was so quiet and she was fiddling with her fingers. Something she does when she was a loss at words or something was going on in her mind.

"I better go. I have to pick up someone." She said after five minutes of silence. I really wanted to ask if this someone was her son, but I held myself back.

"It was good talking to you again, Brie. I hope we can do this again." I said with a small smile. She didn't say anything back; she only gave me a small smile as well and left Starbucks.

*GABRELLA'S POV*

_Brie. _My heart still melts each time he says that. It seems that since we bumped into each other, I can't stop thinking about him and our days. But this can't mean anything, right? If it did, could I possibly be with Troy again? I always thought we would be married and love each other for forever. But hey, things change. After Troy and I talked, I went back my parents place to pick up Luc.

"Hi mom!" I said while walking into their house.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Luc is in the playroom." My parents may not have been happy with me having a kid right after I graduated, but they finally came around and supported me to the end. Once Luc was born, they made a playroom in their house just for him when he comes over.

"Mommy!" Luc exclaimed playing with his transformers toy.

"Did you have fun at grandma and grandpa's?"

"Yeah! We had sandwiches, fruits and vegetables. Then we went to the park and I played on the swing, mommy!"

"Wow, you had a busy day!" I said while Luc nodded back to me at the same time. "Well, you stay here for a little bit longer, I'm going to go talk to grandma, okay?"

"Okay." Luc said while nodding.

"Whatcha doing mom? And where's dad?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm just making brownies, and your father is outside." She said while mixing the batter.

"Thanks for looking after Luc today, I appreciate it."

"Gabi, it's fine. We love having Luc over." She said while transferring the batter from the bowl to the pan before putting it in the oven. "So, what's up? You seem a little distracted."

Before I said anything, I did sigh first. "I saw him mom, we even talked today at Starbucks."

"Who's him?" She asked puzzled.

"Troy."

"Bolton?" She asked going wide eyed in shocked.

"Yes." I responded quietly look down at the counter.

"And you said you guys talked?"

I nodded. I told my mom everything from seeing each other in the park, to today when he bought me my smoothie and when we both sat down and talked for a little bit.

"Oh sweetie. Maybe it's a good thing you guys are talking again?"

"What do you mean, mom?" I asked confused.

"Well, you just haven't been yourself for the past few years. I mean, after when Troy left you while being pregnant, you were upset for a long time. I was getting worried, we were all getting worried. But I want to ask you a question, but be honest about it. Do you miss Troy?"

I thought about this for a few seconds before nodding my head.

"Do you still love him, even though after what he put you in?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I thought so." Mom said while taking the brownies out of the oven.

"How did you know?"

"Gabi, you have been on dates in the past few years, but have you really gotten past that with any of the guys?" I shook my head. "Exactly! And it just seemed that you had something missing from you." She said while I was tearing up. "Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with that. I wasn't exactly happy with Troy when he left you at the wrong time, but if I were you, I would just give him another chance."

"But you said it yourself mom, you weren't happy with what he did to me."

"Yes, that's true. But he was the one who made you happy and who am I to stop that from happening. From what it seems like right now, I think Troy still loves you, if not, more."

After that, there were a few minutes of silence before my dad came walking back into the house with Luc on his shoulders.

"Hi dad." I said while walking over giving him a hug.

"Hi, Gabi." He said handing Luc over to me.

"Well, I think we're going to head home now. Luc is looking a little bit tired.

"I'm not surprised, he sure had a busy day." Dad said while drinking some water.

"Here are some brownies for you to take home." She said handing me over the container that had fresh brownies in them.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you guys later. Love you!"

After we got home, I helped Luc to take a bather. Afterwards, I put him in bed then I decided to finish some of my case studies before tomorrow.

* * *

Hope that was okay! Please review!


End file.
